megaterafandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Asgardian Empire of Feradia
The Grand Asgardian Empire of Feradia is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by Grand Emperor Cyrus II with an iron fist, and renowned for its compulsory military service, punitive income tax rates, and stringent health and safety legislation. The country exists since the break up of England, around 1130. The large, and well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Education, and Law & Order. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Gran Feradia. The average income tax rate is 84.9%. The frighteningly efficient Feradian economy, worth 425 trillion Feradis a year, is fairly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Basket Weaving, and Book Publishing. Average income is an impressive 141,979 Feradis, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 4.3 times as much as the poorest. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Feradia's national animal is the Greater Feradian Falcon, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies, and its national religion is Feradianism. History First Dark Elf Conflict The first Feradians fought the Dark elves alongside the Asgardians under the control of King Bor. After the victory, they were sent to their own region of Asgard. Feradians on Earth A civil war broke out between the Feradians. There was a dispute in who would lead their group from now on. A rather big group of the military and the civilians used the Bifrost to run to Nidavellir. Arriving there, the current leader of the Feradians, Prince Alexander Vinogradov, asked the dwarves if they could craft a sword made of Uru, a legendary metal used by the dwarves to craft weapons. Once the sword was done, named "Storm Star Destroyer", they used it to summon the Bifrost to Earth. Break Up and Divisions in Civilizations After the death of Prince Alexander Vinogradov, the Feradians were exposed and no one could lift Storm Star Destroyer. They were threatened by numerous civilizations, including Assyria, Persia and small kingdoms in Russia. Some of them surrendered and fought in foreigner armies, others escaped to the cold lands of Northern Europe. Some small groups of Feradians sat sail to new lands, although it's not known if they made it to the new lands or died to the dangers in Land Universalis. Roman Empire While some Feradians settled in Gaul and England, the Romans were expanding and reached Feradian lands. They resisted alongside Celtic tribes, although ultimately defeated and migrated to England, where they lived under Roman rule. They would remain like this until the final days of Rome and live peacefully under Anglo-Saxon, Normand and English rule until the break up of England. Break up of England and Conquest of the British Isles Chaos erupted in the English Kingdom in the late 1000s. The kingdom broke up into very other smaller kingdoms and duchies, often at war with themselves. The Duchy of Feradia was created by the Feradians at the current capital and then conquered the small kingdoms until facing off bigger foes, such as the Republic of Northern England, Kingdom of Scotland, Kingdom of Ireland and Norway. After the victory, they remained isolationists until 1650. Isolationist Period Since no one was going to war at this time, the government focused on improving infrastructure, education and other essentials areas of the nation. The population went up from 30k to 5 million in this period. A new Duke was coronated, named Mark Cross, opened the country to the world. Colonialism 50 years after the opening of the country, Feradia colonized Canada, French Guyana, and Suriname, named Dominion of Canada and Dominion of Brazil, respectively. In 1710, Feradia colonized small areas and Kuwait in the Persian Gulf, as well as Guyana and New Zealand plus Brazil. Europe and China vs Japan In 1723, a revolution happened in Japan. Japan then invaded most of Asian Pacific, giving a reason to China and Russia to join in. Russia called help from Europe, which accepted. After a bunch of bloody battles, in 1736, Japan was finally defeated. Most of Thunderflash's territory was conquered in the war. The victory in Japan was the start of the Feradian Ascension, an event that resulted in the rise of the Feradian Empire. Feradian-Asgardian Crisis (1815 - 1865) As Asgard was becoming more and more important in the Yggdrasil super system, "opposition" went to Feradia to try to earn our help against the government of Asgard (Odin, Thor, Loki and the rest of the royalties) and overthrow the gods from the throne. With the denial, a war broke out as the opposition was in a fact a terrorist organization that wanted the fall of the Asgardian Empire. The organization was defeated and a message was sent to Asgard. After a few years of diplomatic misunderstanding, the two powers reached an accord. As a gift, Asgard helped build a castle similar to the one in Asgard and built the Bifrost, the magic bridge that allowed Feradians to travel to any of the realms controlled by Asgard. Feradian Revolution (1875 - 1882) The Feradian Throne was disputed as the reign of Cyrus I came to an end with the following's death, and the real heir to the throne, Ferlampacus I, was being coronated, a Norwegian baron, known as Bjørn Vindergard, came to the palace to steal the throne and cast him away. The attempt was successful, and Ferlampacus I was cast away to Egypt. As Bjørn spread false propaganda about the ocurring, citizens started to attack Ferlampacus I if they found him on the street. The news spread to Asgard, and the gods were divided in opinions. Until Heimdall entered the room and told the truth, most of the gods were against Ferlampacus. Heimdall was sent by Odin to convince Ferlampacus to rise up. As citizens became conscient of the truth, revolts started to occur as people were unhappy. On June 25th, 1875, Ferlampacus, followed by an army of Einherjar and Heimdall, overthrew Bjørn and exiled him to Asgard, where he would be punished by Odin and Thor. Ferlampanic Wars (1878 - 1885) As the throne was back to its rightful owner, Heimdall went back to Asgard and continue to guard the realms. As more Asgardians were coming to live in Feradia, a battalion with only Asgardians and their technology was finally possible. Ferlampacus started a massive war in Europe, which was in his favor until his death in battle at the Battle of Helsinki, November 18th, 1882. The next emperor couldn't keep up and lost most of the new territories, except for Greece and Malta. After the war, the country entered a long period of peace until World War I.